


Journalists & Celebrities

by nosecrinkle



Series: The Fandom Game Fills [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, Journalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: Hux is a serious journalist, who does fluff pieces occasionally. Kylo is a film star.





	Journalists & Celebrities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rmn_werefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmn_werefoxes/gifts).

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> Kylux + Hurt/Comfort + Celebrity/Journalist + Secret Virgin

Hux is a journalist working for a website. It's a website geared toward adults, with articles about sex, relationships and various adult and serious topics.

Kylo is an actor. He got his big break in a franchise that shot him to stardom almost over night. He was 18 when he landed the lead role and it was his first movie deal. The 3rd film in the franchise was just released (on Kylo's 24th birthday). Most people still think of Kylo as the 18 year old kid from the first movie, so his management is on a mission to convince the world that Kylo is an adult, so he can get cast as the leading man in bigger, action packed movies.

This leads us to Hux's interview with Kylo. Hux is a respected journalist and is mostly known for his investigative work, and his coverage of various adult conventions (tattoos, kink, erotic art etc.) as well as his coverage of various activist groups. Hux enjoys fluffier stuff in between the serious pieces, so when the interview with Kylo came across his desk, he said yes. Kylo seems very interesting and there are a few things Hux would love to pick Kylo's brain about.

Hux is old school, and likes to conduct his interviews alone, with just his audio recorder. Hux suggested they meet at a café, but Kylo asked if they could do it at his place instead. Kylo isn't too fond of public places; not when his face is plastered across billboards all over.

They do the interview in Kylo's tastefully decorated living room. It's a very pretty home, but there's not a whole lot of personality on show. Hux politely doesn't mention it.

They go through the questions Hux prepared for the interview. Kylo is lovely and animated. He has an endless amount of fun anecdotes. Hux is pleasantly surprised by how technical Kylo is about his craft. He isn't a formally trained actor, but he has taken acting classes since his first movie and is constantly working towards bettering himself.

Eventually Hux runs out of questions (or rather questions he can use for his article) and he pulls out the dreaded sheet of standard questions from the website. When doing interviews with celebrities, the website has a set list of fun questions for the end of it.

Hux apologises for it and tells Kylo he doesn't have to answer anything he doesn't want to. Kylo laughs and says they should give it a go. The questions are very straight forward: What was your first pet? What was your favorite subject in school? What does your dream vacation entail? Where would you rather live, city, town or countryside?

”This last one is ridiculous and I'm truly sorry,” Hux laughs. ”What is your favorite sex position?”

Kylo opens his mouth and then closes it again, clearly stuck. ”I don't know.”

Hux smiles, ”I wouldn't either, there's so many good ones. Depends on your partner too, of course.”

”No, I– I mean, I wouldn't know.”

It takes a moment for Hux to understand. ”Oh.”

Kylo blushes. ”Yeah, I don't know. I'm sure you're right, but.”

Hux is rarely at a loss for words, but he didn't expect to get that level of honesty. He must be doing something right. Being thrust into the limelight at such a young age; it must be hard connecting with people, especially in a romantic capacity.

”I won't print that, don't worry,” Hux says kindly. ”I'm sure you'll find someone, if that's what you want. There's no rush on these things.”

Kylo squirms a little. ”I'm sorry if– It's probably rude to ask but. How old were you? Your first time?”

”Twenty-two, I believe,” Hux says.

”Was it good?”

”No,” he chuckles. ”It wasn't. It was fun, though.”

”Did it hurt?”

Hux frowns. Kylo looks … genuinely concerned, maybe even frightened.

He leans forward in his seat. ”No. It didn't. It's not supposed to. Doesn't matter who you are or who you sleep with; man or woman, if it hurts, you're not doing it right.”

”I'm sorry, this is so inappropriate,” Kylo laughs and shakes himself.

Hux turns off the audio recorder and puts his notes down. ”Are you alright? Kylo?”

Kylo sits still for a moment. He pulls his feet up, wraps his arms around his knees. ”I was at a party after the premiere. There was this guy and– I'm not out, not like, officially, but this guy clearly knew because he hit on me. He was really nice and I had a good time, but he wanted to fool around, right? Which was fine, I wanted it too, but,” he bites his lip. ”We went to the restroom together and we … he touched me and it was fine, at first but. Some of it hurt. I haven't done anything before, so I didn't know what to do. I faked getting a phonecall and left.”

”Oh sweetheart,” Hux says softly. ”I'm sorry that happened.”

”It's just– ” Kylo sighs. ”Meeting people is hard, you know? They all think I'm that guy from the movies, you know? They don't– They don't _see _me. I'm not like him at all.”

Kylo goes on to spill everything. How he didn't want to do the sequel, let alone the one after that, or any of the action stuff his management is trying to get him to do. Hux feels deeply for him. He doesn't interact with celebrities often, let alone ones as young as Kylo, but he desperately wants to help him.

Kylo is in a vulnerable place and is just looking for someone who will listen. Hux is happy to do so. Kylo has other obligations he needs to attend to and they have to part much sooner than either of them would like.

Hux makes sure to give Kylo his personal cellphone number before he leaves.

The article turns out great, which Kylo tells him after it's published. Kylo calls him and says, _”You made me sound a lot cooler than I am.”_

Hux laughs, ”You did the groundwork for me. You're a formidable actor.”

There's silence on the other end for a moment.

”_How about I take you out for dinner? I'll act my ass off; sweep you off your feet. Act all cool and suave, and you can pretend you're impressed.”_

”I don't think I have to pretend, Kylo.”


End file.
